


Love Birds

by Sketchbook_rat



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Smut, This probably doesn’t go correctly with the dc universe, Threesome - F/M/M, Why Did I Write This?, degration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchbook_rat/pseuds/Sketchbook_rat
Summary: Birds of a feather fuck together.Reader insert smut fic of Tim Drake and Dick Grayson in which reader is Tim Drake’s girlfriend. Uses she/they pronouns for the reader. First smut fic so try and go easy on me.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Love Birds

“Ugh! Come on!” Y/n exclaimed as they threw the controller down on the couch. Another round of Mario Cart lost to Dick Grayson, her boyfriend’s sort of older brother. She had been hanging out at his apartment while Tim did night patrol so she didn’t get bored. “your never going to beat me, y/n.” Dick said casually . “We’ll see about that!” They said picking up the controller again.  
It had been about an hour since Tim had left y/n at Dick’s place and his bubbling jealousy had not subdued over time. He knew it was stupid to be jealous, it’s not like anything as going to happen he told himself as he walked down Gotham’s streets. Still, he didn’t like the thought of y/n being alone with Dick. He would rather be anxious all evening then have his girlfriend be bored, though. A noise from a nearby alley way drew him out of his thoughts and back into reality as he went to investigate.  
“Bleh, I’m hungry, Dick.” “Uh, I have yogurt, Mac and cheese-“ “Mac and cheese!” Shouted y/n “o-k, Mac and cheese it is” he said taking the box out the his cabinet. “Ya’ know, with all this cooking I’m doing for you guys I should be getting paid.” Dick teased. “Whaaat? You’re telling me you wouldn’t do all this for free for a family friend?” Y/n said batting her eyelashes jokingly. Dick chuckled. “Absolutely not” he said sitting back down on the couch. “How long do you think Tim is gonna be out there for?” Dick looked at her e/c orbs that were focused on the t.v. screen. “Two hours. Maybe three. Why?” “It’s nothing.” She said, Her eyes refusing to leave the screen. He stayed focused on her after they had stopped talking before turning back to Mario Cart.  
This patrol night had been particularly uneventful. The closet thing he had seen to crime was a stray cat eating out of a trash can and the silence of the night had left him alone with his thoughts. It wouldn’t be too early to ask how they were doing, he thought to himself. He texted Dick:  
................................................................................  
Is everything going fine?  
Uh yeah? You scared she’s left you For me, already?  
.........................................….……………........................  
Even though he knew dick was joking it still stung  
................................................................................  
You wish.  
.................……..........................…..............................  
He texted back.  
Y/n looked over to see dick leaning over his phone. “What are you doing?” She leaned into him look at his phone and accidentally fell into his arms. “Woah,sor-“ she found herself staring into his deep blue eyes and she was suddenly at a loss for words. Slowly he leaned forward and kissed her. “Ya’ know,” he said smirking “If my needy brother didn’t ask you out first, I totally would have.” Y/n blushed, still in his arms. Need taking over, she leaned in and kissed him again, this time more wanting then before. They shifted so that she was sitting on Dick’s lap. Her hands ran through his hair while his stayed on her thighs and ass. She stopped to catch her breath and reality set in. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” She said eyes wide. Dick’s half smile grew wider “You’re right. It would selfish to not share.” He said reaching for his phone. Y/n’s blush deepened as they realized what he meant. Dick sent him two texts:  
................................................….............................  
Your girlfriend is horny. Come fuck her or I’ll do it myself.  
Actually I’ll probably do it anyway.  
................................................................................  
Tim stared down at his phone while leaning against a alley way wall. This had to be a joke, right? Still, he couldn’t ignore the growing tent in his pants. Against his better judgment, he quickly made his way to Dick’s apartment.  
It had only been about 8 minutes since Dick had sent the text when Tim came in through the door to see his girlfriend on top of Dick, intensely making out. Seeing that Tim had arrived, Dick jutted his hips upward, grinding against y/n making her let out a shallow moan. Tim had never been so aroused and jealous at the same time. He threw off his hero suit, picked y/n up off Dick and passionately kissed her. “You can’t just hog her all to yourself.” Said Dick, crossing his arms over his chest. “Your not even going to object, y/n?” He faked a sad pout “Considering how intent you were on starting without him,” Dick pulled off his shirt and walk up behind y/n who was still being held up by Tim “ I would’ve thought your reaction would be different.” He began to grope y/n’s chest, resting his head on they’re shoulder. “I guess you just like whoever bosses you around.” Dick carefully slipped y/n’s mini skirt off to reveal a pair of Laced pink panties. “So slutty, y/n.” He said, squeezing her ass. With Dick supporting her lower body, pulled off her top and held her breasts in his hands. Y/n blushed at all the attention and tried to cover them with her hands but Tim held her back and kissed her neck, thoroughly covering it with hickeys. Dick continued to grind against her until she couldn’t take it anymore. “Guys...” she whined, making them both stop. “Just fuck me already!” They laughed simultaneously “Whatever you say, princess.” Dick said, carrying her to the couch. She found herself on top of Tim with Dick sitting behind her. She bit down on her lip as they entered and quickly the pain turned to pleasure. “Fuck- ah your s-so tight” moaned Tim, barely able to form a sentence. They both pounded into her mercilessly as she moaned loudly. “D-damn princess, you’re taking this like a champ. I wouldn’t expect you to be so u-used to getting filled up this much since your dating Tim.” Dick said cockily “H-hey! You’re only 3 in-“ his sentence was cut off by y/n’s moans “Ah- Dick!” Y/n shouted. He released a low moan at y/n saying his name. “Louder, baby.” “Dick!” Y/n’s voice was sweet and whiny. Seeing that Dick was getting more attention Tim picked up his paced causing y/n to alternate between their names. Y/n screamed as she hit her high. Shortly afterwards both Robin’s came inside her. “You look cute covered my cum.” Tim stated as she laid on his chest. “Mine too, I contributed to this masterpiece.” Said Dick cleaning her up with a towel. Y/n just gave a mumbled response before falling asleep.


End file.
